Sly Gets an Xbox One
by THE PETE PETERSON EXPERIENCE
Summary: Sly Cooper purchases the popular video game console on launch day.


Sly Gets an Xbox One

a/n: this is a true story about sly bying an exboxe one. it's pretty legit so hear it go.

sly was at the hide-outt. he was eating a big mac and a mcflurry from arbly's.

'damn this shit is good." sly said. he sucked the shit out of the straw of his mcflurry.

"hey bently wanna go get some burger king? mmmhmm toasty." sly said.

"no sly there is something bunches of more importanto going on in the house today." bently said sith with a big ass grin on his face.

"what is that my good chum?" sly siad.

"THE FUCKING EXBOX 1 is OUT IN STORES SLY!" bentely said.

"wow oh wow cool." sly said.

"SLY DON'T NOT YOU FUICKING UNDERSTANDO WHAT THIS MEAN? THE XBOXO IS STORES SLY."

"oh wow NOW IM FUCKING EXCITED." sly said he waited so long because he was tirted of playing the same ol fucking video games.

"yah." bently said as he did some air guitar for five minutes. as sly watched. bently stuck his tongue out as he showed sly his sick air gutiar moves. he learned them all from guitar hero because real guitar is gay. he also made guitar gero sounds.

"are you guys talking about the xbox 2" murry said.

"no murry shut the fucking fuck up you gay big fat retard. get the fuck out of here." sly said.

"i likey the xbox." murry said.

"URGH THATM AKES IT GAY." benly said.,

"i know rite?" sly said.

"I'm gonna go play PC because it have better graficks and better games. i'm gonna play the best PC game of all time. Backyard Anime Sluts 34." bentley said with a big ass smile on his fucking face. he took his robot penis off and spun it a few times then put it back on.

"hahaha you go do that pally pal. i still wanna play a new game on the xbox called call of dudy ghostz cuz that shit be mad sick." sly said. he took off his gay hat that he hated the whole time and put on an all blu monster enrgy flatbill hat.

"wow zly you look fly. heheh it rhymed." bentley said.

"now ima go gita this." sly said in an italian accent as bently played his sick ainime video gmae.

sly went to best buy to get the exbox and get the ghosts call of cudty video game. he drove there to get it. he bought it. he paid with coins he stole on the way there. he was happy.

he drove home, he was very much excited and happy to be playing his new fideo gamep.

"i am very much evicted and happy to be playing my new video gamep call of dudty coasts on my xboxy 1." sly said. he sat down and thru his hands up in the air.,

"ooh yeah!" he said in a weird voice. a voice kinda like the cocka cola cool aid man. he played alone because he was home now ok? and bentley was gone jacking off his little dirty tirtle weenie to his porn video opened his xvoox. he tytunred it on. it was like the most legit thing ever. like seriously dude have you gotten the new xbox yet? ay it's the coolest fuckint thinger eva so do yo self a favo and get thta it has lotso f porn too on it that you can watch when your partents are not in the palce that is your home like f'real it's the played it for hous and murry watched him because fuck he din't have anything better to do.

it was the best thing ever. he turned it on and a super loud voice said stuff.

"XBOX 1111111 ARE YOU REDDY FOR THE EXPEAREEANCE? " the voice said. it was so loud it broke all the fucking windows and the grapficz were really good tooo. not like grapes ok?

"like sly you shoud toadally let me play this here game sistem of yours." murry said. he really wanted to play it.

"no fuck off faggot." sly said.

"like pleae sly?" murry said.

"NO GO AWAY MURRY I'm almonst on level 99!" sly said. it was true, he just beat leval 97

"murry mad! Murry play video game bitch ass." murry said. he triled to grap the controlelr but sly whipped him with his cain.

"FUCK YOU MURRY YOU FLUPITY FUCKING FUCK FAGGOT!" sly said. murry was bleading a lot from his purple handz.

"OW!" Murry said. he starrted to cry a lot. but then his tears torned to tears of happy then tears of sad! then tears of happy agian then agnry!

"IM MAD AT YOU! SLY COOPER! FUCK YOU!" murry said. he churged at sly and sly tripped him and he fell out the window and landed on all of the broken classy glass and shit outside the windo. he was bleeding a lot and ratz and shit started to peck at him. it looked mad painful.

'hahaha that shows that faggot now to get to levul 999." sly said. then there was a knock at the door.

"i wonder if thatz the pizza guy. because i ordered pizzas and he should deliver them to me, sly cooper." sly cooper said as he looked at himself in the mirror and did a little dance. he also whipped his furry gray penis and spun it around .iot was a cool trick he did to show carmalito he was down wit that shit. he wnet to the door but it was not the pizza mmang that was there. in fact it was someone who dleivered a lot worse shit than fucking pizzas.

"sly coopur do u know who i am man?" the guy said. he was wearing like a cloag i think its called. it was like a black blanket that was over his face so you couldn't see who the fuck it was.

"no fuck off u don't have pizzas and your making me not playing the game i like which is cod ghozsts so fuck you you fucking faggot." sly said.

"sly you be trayed me today." the guy said.

"ok fuck off that's cool i guess." sly said.

"SLY I AM YOUR FATHER." sly's dad said. he took off his weird cloag blanket thing and showed whim whomer he waser and hewasr slys dad.

"WHAT THE FLUPITY FUCK?! MAMA MIA MY DADZ NOT DEAD!" sly said.

"my name is slony cooper and you metrayed us all like me when you bought that shitbox." slys dad said.

"wait a minute ur not my dad." sly said. he took of slys dads slays dad mask and it was...MURRY

"FUCK YOU SLY ALL I WANTED WAS TO PLAY YUR GAME AND YOU FUCKED ME UP NOW IMA GONNA FUCK YOU UP BITCH." murry said. he ran at slly but sly tripped him again and he fell out the window and landed on a car and crushed it becauseh ewas a fat fuck. murry was dead. carmeletia was there though and saw it.

"COOPUR YOU KILLED MURRy. good job!" she said. but tryied to arrest sly but couldn't cuz sly was just too fast so he rand away and when camrleita was gone he went back to play more video games.

The dend


End file.
